


Как рождается Зверь

by Enco_de_Krev



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Curse, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Mystic, dark witchcraft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: Еще одна версия того, почему Альдо вырос таким гадом.
Kudos: 1





	Как рождается Зверь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ 2016 для команды WTF OE Rare Pairings на задание "грань миров".

Альдо воткнул палку в рыхлую почву, старательно вывел черту, соединив две вишневые косточки. Сегодня утром ментор Силли научил его рисовать треугольники, так что теперь, в час послеобеденной прогулки, руки сами тянулись повторить пройденный урок. Альдо опустился на колени, продолжая линию дальше, к округлому белому камешку, — благо Пакита как раз заболталась с соседской служанкой и не могла отругать своего воспитанника за выпачканные в земле бриджи, — но на пути рисунка легла тень какого-то человека. 

— Хочешь булку, малыш? — возле клумбы остановился уличный торговец в широкополой шляпе и со сладко пахнущей котомкой за плечом. 

Альдо растерянно заморгал. Хотелось без раздумий выпалить «да!», но язык будто примерз к небу. Серые глазки торговца смотрели неправильно... недобро; ноздри заостренного, как у крысы, носа едва заметно трепетали, словно их хозяин к чему-то беспрестанно принюхивался. Альдо уже хотел было отрицательно помотать головой, но тут торговец извлек на свет кругляш посыпанной маком сдобы, и Альдо помимо воли схватил предложенное угощение. Изменившись в лице, торговец молниеносно выбросил вперед левую руку, полоснул по запястью ножом; на месте пореза проступило алое, горячее, и Альдо вскрикнул, скорее от испуга, чем от настоящей боли. 

— Прости-прости, малыш! — торговец попятился, пряча нож в складках балахона. — Ума не приложу, как так получилось! Прости! 

— Эй! Ты кто такой! — на крик обернулась Пакита. — Убирайся отсюда! Ты хоть знаешь, кого тронул! Не смей донимать Его Высочество! Стража! 

***

После кивка Клемента послушник пересек залу и замер у серого алтаря. Трясущиеся пальцы разжались, лезвие с бурыми потеками, дзынькнув, упало на каменную плиту. Зашуршал разворачиваемый свиток, послушник бросил поверх пергамента вопросительный взгляд. 

— Читай, — приказал Клемент. 

Он хотел провести церемонию сам, но щербатая плита, которую контрабандист Клюгкатер доставил с гальтарской террасы Мечей, потребовав у ордена оплатить покупку нового корабля, не подпускала Клемента к себе. Стоило ему приблизиться, как все тело скручивало, будто оно живьем горело в диком огне, лопались сосуды в глазах, из носа и ушей шла кровь. Для работы с наследием Четверых, определенно, требовался тот, кто мог бы с большей уверенностью назвать себя человеком. 

Послушник забормотал не звучавшие три круга формулы. Слова мертвого языка, который нынче знали лишь монахи да сьентифики, падали с торжественной вескостью, отражались эхом от сырых стен. Клемент слушал, сверяясь со своей копией свитка. Тощий мальчишка со слезящимися от курений глазами по праву жреца призывал Раканов к ответу за то, что они презрели свой долг королей и властителей мира, удалились от дел, бросив дарованную Четверыми империю на произвол судьбы. 

Ритуал считался забытым еще в пору Эрнани Первого, искатели древностей встречали лишь упоминания о нем на страницах истлевших от времени хроник. Только недавно людям Клемента удалось обнаружить заброшенный храм, где вся процедура от начала и до конца была высечена на стенных барельефах. Единственный ритуал, не требующий от исполнителя ни унции божественной крови. Единственный ритуал, позволяющий навести порчу на носителей старой магии, что было как нельзя кстати накануне Излома. Единственный... Но Клемент рассчитывал получить от него двойную выгоду. 

История сохранила упоминания о двух императорах Раканах, переболевших серой хворью. Любой полуграмотный знахарь мог объяснить, что мужчины после нее становились бесплодными, однако у обоих Эрнани были законные сыновья. Что это означало? Так ли добродетельны были их жены? Заполучив несколько капель крови маленького Альдо, Клемент хотел усилить эффект вредоносного ритуала, а заодно проверить, являются ли агарисские Раканы действительно потомками древних анаксов. Он понимал, что отрицательный результат стал бы не более чем поводом продолжить изыскания в этой области, — вдруг за много кругов волшба выветрилась, или в процедуру вкралась ошибка? — но зато положительный отмел бы все сомнения одним махом. 

Тем временем голос послушника зазвенел от бьющей изнутри мощи. Пламя факелов с треском взметнулось и тут же опало, по зале прокатился сквозняк, вода в бронзовых блюдцах подернулась мелкой зыбью, пол едва ощутимо загудел. Кто бы ни стоял за механизмом кэртианского мироустройства, он их услышал. 

***

— Мой кесарь предлагает... — начал тайный посол, опустив на поднос чашечку с шадди. 

В груди Алваро заворочалось дурное предчувствие. От сегодняшних переговоров зависел исход «малой войны» в Северной Придде. Если им с послом не удастся найти компромисс, армии придется выступить в Хексберг, что означало новые растраты для полупустой казны, волнения и жертвы среди мирного населения. А ведь край и без того не самый спокойный и многолюдный. Закатные твари, когда же этим ызаргам надоест? Когда же они поймут: если в Талиге слабовольный король, то это не значит, что трон окружают сплошь дураки и подхалимы? 

Тонкие губы посла беззвучно шевелились, прозрачные глаза смотрели напряженно и выжидающе. Алваро постарался вслушаться во вкрадчивый голос, но потерпел фиаско: тревога ширилась, бежала холодными мурашками по лопаткам, шее и затылку. Что происходит? Только бы не выдать себя нервным жестом, который противник мог бы истолковать как признак неуверенности в собственных силах. 

Алваро поднял фарфоровую чашечку. Как звери чуют близкую беду, так он сам сейчас чуял подвох, разлитую в воздухе опасность. Жизнь научила Алваро доверять своим предчувствиям, они уже не раз помогали ему пройти мимо расставленной врагами западни, перехитрить гиен, возомнивших себя великими охотниками, избежать очередного покушения. Криво усмехнувшись, он поднял руку и опрокинул чашку над полом. Коричневая жижа растеклась неровной лужей, на матовом ободке повисла последняя капля. 

— Что?.. — дрикс недоуменно округлил глаза. Искренне? Пожалуй, слишком искренне для дипломата. 

— Господин посол, — произнес Алваро, ощущая, как натянутая в груди струна ослабевает, — думаете, вы первый, кто решил меня отравить? У меня безошибочный нюх на яды, — он зло дернул шнур колокольчика, вызывая охрану. — Благодарю за наглядную демонстрацию, сколь миролюбивы намерения вашего кесаря. Талиг будет вести войну до победного конца, и пусть ваши соотечественники молятся, чтобы я удовлетворился, прежде чем дойду до Эйнрехта. 

***

Карлос поежился от продравшего по спине холодка. Маршал Ноймар вел кавалерийский отряд вдоль крошечного ручья навстречу Северной армии, которую возглавлял отец. Они шли на рысях с раннего утра, но мутный страх поселился под ребрами только теперь. В тенях от еловых лап Карлосу чудилось что-то зловещее; мнилось, будто из кустов жимолости за отрядом следили враждебные глаза; сорвавшаяся с ветки сорока предвещала неприятельскую засаду. С чего бы это? Ведь он никогда не был впечатлительным или суеверным! 

— Эр Рудольф, — служба Карлоса закончилась еще два года назад, но привычное обращение нет-нет и слетало с губ. Он окликнул Ноймара, сам толком не зная, что собирается сказать. Предупредить маршала было необходимо. Только о чем? Не о том же, что у теньента Алвасете на свежем воздухе разыгралась фантазия? 

— Что, Карлос? — Ноймар обернулся, придержав гнедого. — Ты бледен. Что-то не так? 

— Не знаю, — признался он. — Не могу объяснить. Просто еще с развилки кажется, что за нами наблюдают. 

— Нужно проверить, — к счастью, Ноймар был не из тех, кто пренебрегает даже самыми пустяковыми сведениями. — Гаурфетт! Отправьте ребят обыскать окрестности. 

Вопреки логике, после того как Ноймар принял меры, чтобы обезопасить их путь, на душе легче не стало, наоборот — странное беспокойство только усилилось. Карлос заозирался. Каррьяра! До чего же паршиво! Вот, получается, как ощущает себя загнанная дичь? Слева что-то хрустнуло, Карлос вскинулся и лишь благодаря быстрой реакции успел заметить в зелени листьев блеск стального дула. 

— Эр Рудольф! — он, не задумываясь, рванул поводья, чтобы спасти того, кого любил почти как отца. Дэрэчо заржал, взвился на дыбы, замолотил ногами в воздухе. Совсем рядом грохнуло, перекошенное лицо Ноймара заволокло туманом, и Карлосу стало легко-легко, как бывает лишь после вечера под большими кэналлийскими звездами, проведенного вместе с бутылкой вина и улыбчивой черноглазой подружкой. 

***

Алваро смотрел в холодные волны Устричного моря. 

Неподалеку смирно ждал вороной конь. В городском доме подстреленным волком метался из угла в угол Рудольф, виня в случившемся одного себя; тело сына... предпоследнего сына лежало на неразобранной постели, бездыханное. Мелово-белые щеки, серые губы, навсегда закрывшиеся глаза. Безобразную рану напротив сердца спрятали за черным сукном солдатского мундира. Впрочем, Алваро и без того мог сказать, как она выглядит, — слишком уж часто доводилось видеть похожие у других, у чужих сыновей. Война не щадит никого, не различает крестьянских и герцогских детей, разве он не усвоил эту правду, потеряв Рубена? Как то дурную весть перенесет Долорес... 

Рамон скончался от колик после волчьих ягод. Рубену размозжили голову в схватке с гаунау. Обе девочки умерли в родах. Пора прибавлять новое имя к безмолвной нении. Карлоса застрелили дриксенские лазутчики, разведывавшие путь для экспедиционного корпуса. Остался Рокэ. Росио — так звала его Долорес. Милый, заласканный матерью ребенок. Синеглазый. Не хлебнувший горя. Пахнущий весной и молоком. Посмеет ли Алваро отобрать у своей горлинки ее последнюю и единственную радость? 

Стоило ему увидеть Карлоса на руках ноймарских кавалеристов, внутри все застыло. То, что у нормальных людей кричало бы, выло, билось от скорби, у Алваро задеревянело, причем так крепко, что сейчас он не знал, сможет ли выдавить из себя хотя бы слезинку. Бессердечный. Бесчувственный. Простит ли его Долорес? 

Ветер трепал волосы, рвал сукно плаща, сыпал в лицо пенные брызги. Волны обрушивались на песок разъяренными, грязно-зелеными громадами. Можно зажмуриться и сделать десяток шагов, а остальное довершит стихия. Алваро развернулся и медленно побрел к своему жеребцу. Лишь взявшись за удила, он позволил себе слабость. Обернулся и негромко сказал, словно бы обращаясь к бушующему морю: 

— Кровь моего сына будет отомщена. Убийцы падут от своего же оружия, клянусь в этом перед Севером и Югом, Востоком и Западом. 

***

— Вы можете не бояться, — Эрнани старался говорить с подчеркнутым дружелюбием. — Мы достаточно отдалились от берега, чтобы наш разговор никто не подслушал. 

Щуплый человечек в сером балахоне с вышитой на плече мышью сильнее ссутулился, опустил голову, скрестил на груди руки. Эрнани сдержал раздраженный вздох — пусть орден Истины считался одним из могущественнейших и влиятельнейших в эсператистском мире, это все равно не могло оправдать иррационального страха перед его магнусом. 

— Как я могу к вам обращаться? — спросил Эрнани, выпуская весла. 

— Слуги Истины отрекаются от людских имен, дабы окончательно смирить гордыню пред лицом Его, — ответил монашек заученной цитатой. 

— Хорошо, будь по вашему, — терпеливо кивнул Эрнани. — Не скрою, нам с Идой стоило большого труда разыскать именно того человека, который напал на нашего Альдо. 

— Я удивлен, что вам это вообще удалось, — пробормотал «истинник». 

— Дело касалось нашего ребенка, — произнес Эрнани. — Мы не могли оставаться в неведении. Итак, мы одни посреди залива, в полухорне от пристани, и я спрашиваю вас: почему орден Истины заинтересовался моим сыном? 

— Ваше Высочество, я простой послушник, — пролепетал монашек. — Его Высокопреосвященство не имеет привычки посвящать ничтожных исполнителей в свои замыслы. 

— И вы, разумеется, даже не представляете, в каких ритуалах может использоваться детская кровь? — усмехнулся Эрнани. 

Монашек втянул голову в плечи, отчего под холщовой тканью проступили острые лопатки. До чего же бестолковое существо! Эрнани стиснул кулаки. Если «истинник» заупрямится, к нему придется применить силу; возможно, даже пригрозить выкинуть за борт... 

— Эрно! 

Окрик Иды заставил его вздрогнуть. Эрнани обернулся и уткнулся взглядом в бирюзовую, сверкающую на солнце стену, которая неслась на них с леденящей душу неотвратимостью. Волна росла, заслоняя небо; тень накрыла их лодочку; Эрнани хватанул воздуха, судорожно прижал плачущую Иду к себе. Что это? За что? Почему? Неужели само море стоит на страже тайн «истинников»? Ответа не было. Прежде чем вода погребла их под собой, Эрнани заметил на белом гребне растопырившего серые щупальца спрута. 

***

Клемент разложил перед собой листы с гороскопом Альдо Ракана. Мальчика ждала незаурядная судьба: головокружительные победы и власть, корона и жизнь на острие бритвы. Короткая и яркая, как вспышка кометы. Именно так и подобает завершить свою историю династии кэртианских владык. 

Через двадцать лет мир очутится на краю бездны. Чтобы провести его по тончайшей грани между бытием и небытием, потребуется сердце, способное без оглядки пожертвовать собой. Альдо Ракан — пока несмышленое дитя. Каким он вырастет, не ведает сам Леворукий, но во власти Клемента сделать все, чтобы вытравить даже зачатки благородства из его души.


End file.
